All you need is love
by Hizashii
Summary: Todos lo sabían, incluso ellos mismos. Es sólo que tardaron un poco en darse cuenta. Jake/Leah. Reto. Regalo.


**Título:** All you need is love.  
**Fandom:** Twilight.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Claim:** Jacob/Leah.  
**Rated:** M  
**Advertencias:** Al raiting me remito.  
**Summary:** Todos lo sabían, incluso ellos mismos. Es sólo que tardaron un poco en darse cuenta.  
**Notas:** Para el reto Palabras para el recuerdo, del Foro LOL. (Palabra clave: Presencia).  
**Dedicado a: **Sil y Analu :3

**

* * *

All you need is love.**

**1.**

—Entonces, ¿dijo que si nos revolcamos en la arena y le muerdo hasta el alma, nos sentiremos mejor? —rió, irónicamente, mirando a Quil. Él rodó los ojos y asintió.

—Ya, claro. Embry tiene serios problemas de percepción de la realidad —afirmó. Quil sólo se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia la puerta.

—En realidad, lo de _morderse el alma_ lo pienso yo —sonrió, guiñándole el ojo derecho antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Jacob gruñó.

—¡Vuelve aquí, Quil! —siseó furioso. Sintió, a sus espaldas, unos pasos suaves y firmes.

Oh, claro, no podía ser peor ahora.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo ella, con su voz malditamente sensual (aunque nunca lo admitiría) y una mueca de superioridad en el rostro que podría borrarle a besos allí mismo si no dejaba de mirarla.

Demonios, estar escuchando a los idiotas de Quil y Embry hacer millones de insinuaciones que lo implicaban follándose a Leah no le estaba haciendo bien a su salud mental.

—Nada especial.

(Eso le gustaría creer)

**2.**

Ya estaba hasta el cuello con los parloteos de Rachel y Kim acerca de sus perfectos novios divertidos, apasionados y perdidamente enamorados. ¿Por qué no se iban con Emily a hablar de esas cosas? Rachel le agradaba más cuando eran pequeñas y ella no se pasaba cada minuto hablando de la perfección de estar enamorados, le gustaba más la Rachel lógica que llegó a conocer tan bien. Kim era otro caso, ya que desde que la conocía estaba perdidamente enamorada del tonto de Jared.

Joder, la imprimación es ciega.

Se fue de la casa de los Black debido al pronfundo fastidio que le causaba el tema de conversación. Sin embargo, no quería llegar a su casa y descubrir a Seth besándose con su novia en el sofá.

Pobre chica, sólo esperaba que ella y Seth no fueran novios cuando él imprimara. Leah no creía que La Push soportara otra como ella en muchos, muchos años.

Decidió ir a la playa, a relajarse lejos de todos los divagues de rosas y amor que había por el lugar. La Push se estaba volviendo seriamente insoportable desde hacía unos meses, con todas las parejas profundamente enamoradas.

**3.**

—¿Qué haces a estas horas por la playa, Leah? —murmuró él, con voz cansada, cuando sintió el aroma de ella invadir el aire a su alrededor.

Eso_ no_ era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

—La Push se pintó de rosa pastel, todos andan cursis y no creo poder soportar un suspiro más —suspiró, cansada, sentándose en la arena—. Y, entonces, decidí que debía ir a un lugar frío y solitario.

—Ya. Y da la casualidad de que el lugar no está ni solitario, ni frío —rió suavemente. Ella se sintió un poco liberada de toda la presión que el romance le suponía, la enfermaba de forma literal.

Pasaron unos quince minutos en silencio; pero así como a Leah le molestaban las cursilerías, a Jacob le molestaba el silencio.

—Está muy callado aquí —dijo, de repente. Leah bufó.

—Me hubiera gustado que se mantuviera así —gruñó—. Callado hasta parecías una persona normal.

—Cierto. Quizás no debí molestar a la bestia fría y perra —replicó mordaz. Leah, contra todo pronóstico, se carcajeó.

—¿Bestia fría y perra? —dijo entre risas—, ¿así me llaman entre ustedes? Woah, chicos, me sonprende su originalidad. ¿No tenían algo mejor que _perra fría_?

—Te calza a la perfección —siseó. Leah se acercó.

—No lo creo. Según he podido comprobar soy muy, muy cálida —susurró en su oido, antes de levantarse y salir corriendo por la orilla del mar.

Jacob tuvo muchos impulsos en ese momento, pero los ignoró.

No tenía motivos para perseguir a Leah como si fueran dos críos, o para besarla, para poseerla en la arena…

Basta. Esos pensamientos debían acabar, no es bueno estar delirando.

**4.**

Se había quedado pensando en esa noche, en la playa, en la quiso besar a Jacob.

Y no le veía sentido alguno. No le veía pies, ni cabeza, ni cuerpo. Nada.

Deliraba. Tenía que serlo. No le veía otra explicación al comentario insinuante, el susurro contra su oido, su voz, su cuerpo que se calentaba a velocidad impresionante.

No tenía alguna otra explicación para que los labios de ese chiquillo se vieran tan jodidamente apetecibles.

—Leah, ¿quieres ir a la fogata que celebraremos hoy? —dijo Kim, que pasaba por el lugar. Leah estaba columpiandose tontamente en la rueda que colgaba del árbol que su madre había plantado hace más de diez años.

Quería, desesperadamente, decirle que sí para poder escapar de lo que podría suceder esa noche en medio del bosque.

—No puedo. El Señor Alfa me asignó el patrullaje de esta noche —gruñó. Kim rió y asintió en comprensión.

—Buena suerte —dijo, feliz, para correr hacia donde Jared la esperaba.

Era tantas las ganas de escapar de Jacob que preferiría entrar en la cueva de los lobos enamorados. Literalmente.

**5.**

No fue hasta que la vio llegar, con su camiseta de tirantes que mostraba más piel de la que Jacob podía soportar, que se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido.

Tenía que haber sido inteligente y seguir haciendo rondas solo, dejar que Leah y Seth hicieran las rondas juntos (ya que Embry y Quil eran inseparables para esas cosas, joder). Pero no. Él, por norma general, tenía que ser un tonto y había llamado a la tentación. Esto de meterse, hasta el cuello, en problemas era lo suyo.

—Hola —dijo ella, al notar que él sólo se la quedó mirando como estúpido.

—Hola, Leah —dijo, aclarandose la garganta—. Disculpa, estaba un poco, eh, distraido.

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada y los barzos cruzados bajo su pecho. Casi como si la muy maldita estuviera provocandolo a propósito.

Se quedó mirando fijamente el contorno de los pechos que sobresalía de la pequeña blusa, practicamente embobado. Leah lo notó y descruzó los brazos, sonrojándose. Jacob tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras la miraba fijamente, pero las sacó rápidamente al notarlo.

Si había algo que en La Push era bien conocido, eran los gestos que el cuerpo hacía cuando se deseaba a otra persona.

Quizás ya no podían seguir negando lo que les sucedía.

**6.**

Esa noche acordaron, silenciosamente, patrullar en dos puntos opuestos del bosque. Como siempre, no había nada interesante.

Desde que Bella y el grupo de chupasangres se habían ido de Forks, todo estaba tranquilo por esos lugares. Leah aún recuerda cómo impidió que Jacob fuera a la mansión de los Cullen cuando corrió el rumor de que Bella estaba enferma de gravedad.

Hubiera sido una catástrofe, ciertamente. Ya podía imaginar a Jacob volver destrozado al verla convertida en un vampiro y ella no quería eso (se dijo muchas veces que era por no querer escuchar sus lloriqueos de niñita al saber que nunca más podría estar junto a ella).

Pero, como las cosas nunca salen como la gente espera, hubo un momento en que coincidieron a mitad del bosque.

Y la situación pintaba mal para su autocontrol: Estaban solos, semidesnudos ya que hacía poco que habían salido de fase y en la profunda oscuridad.

Nadie se enteraría. Quizás sólo Seth y eso si lo dejaban al descuido.

Tal vez debía dar el primer paso y delinear el contorno de su pecho, pero no. Leah decidió que ya tenía suficientes problemas para toda una vida.

**7.**

Luego de esa noche de patrullaje, todo cambió. Jacob y Leah coincidían con frecuencia en la playa, sentándose en la arena y hablando de todo (de lo que querían y lo que no, lo que pensaban, lo que esperaban de la vida). Habían descubierto que ninguno tenía la bandera de las expectativas muy alta.

Reían de chistes sin sentido, sólo para llenar el silencio que corría el riesgo de aparecer. Ninguno de los dos podría soportar ese silencio, enseguida comenzarían a pensar en los labios y la piel de su compañero de conversación (joder, sí, mantenían conversaciones de horas y horas).

—No puedo entender qué demonios le viste a ese chica, era tan simple —bufó—. Tan virginal, tan… arg, frustrante.

—Lo dice la chica que se enamoró del mandón de Sam —entornó los ojos. Pasaron unos pocos segundos en silencio antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Definitivamente ya lo habían superado.

**8.**

—¿Son novios o qué? —dijo Rachel, acercándose a ella con claras intenciones de hacerle cosquillas.

—¡No! ¿Acaso enloqueciste? —chilló. Rachel la miró fijamente, con una mueca pícara en el rostro.

—Te gusta —afirmó, totalmente segura.

—Oh, calla —siseó—. Estar con Paul te ha estropeado, ahora eres toda una cotilla.

—Jake no te complace sexualmente como debería, andas toda amargada —dijo riendo—. Mi hermano no parece tener potencial para _eso_. Aunque quizás tenga que ver con que sería raro ver a mi hermano de esa manera. Digo, es mi hermano, por Dios; eso sería enfermo en muchas ma—. Leah la interrumpió.

—¿¡Qué diablos te ha hecho ese chico! ¡Antes tú eras alguien con quien yo podía entablar conversación, joder! —chilló, histérica. Salió dando un portazo de la habitación.

Pero, por casualidades de la vida y de la suerte, chocó contra el cuerpo de Jacob a mitad del pasillo.

—Hola, Leah —dijo, sonriendo. Leah sonrió en respuesta, pudo escuchar la voz de Rachel en su cabeza diciendole miles de «Te lo dije».

—Debo irme, Jake —dijo, apresuradamente. Jacob no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando notó que Leah ya había comenzado a correr lejos de él.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo, confundido, rascándose la nuca. Rachel rió a sus espaldas.

—Ustedes son tan entretenidos —comentó—. Son más interesantes que la pareja protagonista de mi serie favorita.

—¿Qué. Coño. Le. Dijiste? —gruñó, enfadado.

Rachel se encogió de hombros y, con una sonrisita de niña buena, le contestó: —La verdad.

**9.**

—Entonces, ¿ella dijo que nos estábamos revolcando y yo no te satisfacía? —siseó, extrañamente enfadado porque su hermana creyera que no era capaz de hacer gritar a Leah.

—Absurdo, ¿no? —comentó, entre nerviosa y excitada. Jake tenía el rostro totalmente distorsionado por la ira y, joder, eso era una de las cosas más sexuales que había visto en su vida dado que tenía el torso descubierto y sudado.

—Jacob, cálmate —dijo, con voz tranquila—. Todos llevan meses diciendo que follamos y nunca te habías molestado tanto.

El ceño de Jacob se relajó, para luego acercarse rápidamente a Leah y tomarla de la cintura.

—No entiendes, ¿verdad? —Gruñó, deslizando los dedos por sus caderas—. Lo que me jode no es el que digan que me acuesto contigo, sino el que piensen que no te complazco.

Jacob estaba muy consciente de que estaba jugando con la llama de fuego más ardiente que existía en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Leah desprendía un calor que lo extasiaba y sus labios estaban húmedos y tan cercanos a los suyos.

Sólo tendría que acortar cinco centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros para dejarse vencer por sus deseos de una vez por todas.

Un ruido en los arbustos los alertó y segundos después estaban totalmente separados. Embry y Quil aparecieron de entre los árboles con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Interrumpimos sus sesiones de sexo o algo? —dijo Embry, riendo a carcajadas. Leah gruñó.

—No, para nada —afirmó, Jacob asintió de acuerdo. Los chicos bufaron.

Nadie se esperó lo próximo que ella soltó, con sonrisa complacida.

—Acabábamos de terminar —bostezó falsamente—. Estoy algo cansada luego de los cuatro orgasmos que tuve en las últimas tres horas. Jacob tuvo sólo dos, pero gritaba como un animal.

La mandíbula de Quil y Embry estaba desencajada, mientras Jacob lucía una sonrisa engreída (aunque todo fuera una mentira).

Leah los dejó solos, meneando las caderas al caminar. Nadie dijo más nada en lo que restó de noche.

**10.**

—Te detesto —gruñó, con furia, levantándose de la arena. Las ropas se le pegaban al cuerpo y se veía malditamente sensual.

—Te ves caliente —gimió Jacob, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo. Leah bufó y rodó los ojos, para luego acercarse y abofetearlo. Jacob capturó su mano en el aire y la pegó a su cuerpo.

Estaban mojados de agua de mar y sucios por la arena que se había pegado en su ropa. Leah temblaba de placer cuando él deslizó los dedos por su vientre, con delicadeza pero mucha fogosidad.

—Quiero hacerte mía —gruñó, contra la piel ardiente de su hombro. Lamió su cuello como si fuera una paleta de helado y ella siseó de placer antes de encajar las uñas en la espalda de él.

—Entonces apúrate que quiero ir a cenar —gimió, embistiendo sus caderas contra la erección de él. Jacob asintió antes de besarla con fiereza.

—Pensaba hacértelo toda la noche, saciar el apetito carnal y lamer cada parte de tu perfecto cuerpo; pero si tú quieres terminar antes de cenar…—dejó al aire. Leah gruñó.

—Bien, bien. Pero quiero llegar al desayuno, así que tampoco te inspires demasiado —concedió. Jacob rió roncamente.

—Con suerte llegarás al almuerzo, tengo tres días sin follarte y me siento como un pez en el desierto.

—¿No tenías algo mejor que decir? —dijo burlonamente. Jacob deslizó un dedo por debajo de su corto pantalón.

—Estoy algo desconcentrado con la humedad de tu coño, no tengo tiempo de desatar mi ingenio —gruñó.

—Qué ternuras me dices —dijo, su voz repleta de sarcasmo. Un dedo de Jacob bombeó en su intimidad y los pensamientos coherentes se esfumaron—. ¡Oh, jodido infierno, maldición!

Le arrancó los jeans con impaciencia, sin preocuparse en desabrochar los botones o bajar la cremallera. Jacob la recargó contra una de las piedras cercanas a la orilla y le arrancó la blusa y todo lo demás con manos y dientes. Era excitante, en cierta forma, que cualquiera pudiera verlos en algún momento.

(Aunque ya todos habían tenía el _agrado_ de observar el espectáculo).

La embestía con fuerza, pero no con rudeza. Era firme, pero sin olvidar que la quería. La amaba. Joder. Con el tiempo se había enamorado de ella y Leah también de él.

Ser compañeros por un año, y amigos por dos años los llevó a una relación llena de sexo y pasión, pero sin olvidarse del amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Hace tiempo se había detenido a pensar que desde hacía un tiempo que siempre estaban juntos, ya hubiera sido peleando o conversando. No sabe bien en qué momento la presencia del otro se había vuelto algo indispensable y tan sencillo como respirar.

A Leah le gustaba poder ir a la casa de los Black a dormir, ignorando las burlas de Rachel, poder ver una película romántica sin sentirse desdichada y compartir las palomitas de maíz con alguien. El patrullaje se había vuelto más interesante desde que lo pasaba entre bromas y besos.

Jacob adoraba como, a pesar de que ya eran una pareja formada y feliz, Leah seguía manteniendo su sarcasmo. Le encantaba que lo siguiera insultando, que dijera mil veces que lo detestaba, que peleara con él, que le golpeara el hombro antes de murmurar un «No te sobrepases conmigo», porque era jodidamente entretenido y le quitaba la monotonía a la relación. (Y, al final, siempre lo dejaba sobrepasarse).

Ninguno hubiera imaginado que algo que comenzó como bromas e insinuaciones de sus amigos, como tensión sexual y discusiones, se fuera a convertir en una pareja llena de amor y diversión.

La verdad, todos en La Push lo sabían desde un principio. Ellos sólo tardaron en darse cuenta de que lo único que necesitaban para dejar el pasado atrás, era amor.


End file.
